Soul Eater: Asura Returns
by WriteTillTwilight
Summary: My Name is Arletta Evans, Soul's younger sister. In two days i will be able to join my brother at the DWMA, and when i do i'll find out all these secrets as to why our parents mistreated us so much and why the necklace i received in the middle of the night after my brother and his partner Maka defeated Asura.
1. Prologue And Arletta

_Hi guys before I get started, the reason I haven't been updating recently is because I've been hooked on this anime also known as Soul Eater which is why im making this story. Another reason is because I'm a freshman in school and I'm in band so I've had band camp over the last two weeks. _

_I've also been working on another KH/Disney crossover. But those of you reading this are probably here for the Soul Eater story, so I'll quit confusing you all and get on with the story. _

**Disclaimer- I don't own Soul Eater, or the characters, or the cover page, or anything else that belongs to someone else in this story. **

_Hope you all enjoy_

_(A/N: This story is based off the anime, because I'm broke and can't afford to read the manga :(…)_

808080808080

**Prologue **

Long ago… there was a group of Meisters. Maka and Soul. Black Star and Tsubaki. Death the Kid, Patty and Liz. Together these seven defeated Asura the Kishin. Asura had been known as an individual who possessed an extremely fragile soul. Joining the Eight Powerful Warriors, Asura had shared a friendship with Lord Death, and the two fought alongside each other in order to protect peace and order in the world.

Asura was the best and strongest out of all Eight Guardians, however, despite his immense strength, Asura had almost always been experiencing the terror of something. Constantly frightened, Asura sought desperately to relieve his unquenchable fear.

He found such comfort in dressing with a ridiculous amount of layered clothing, wrapping his face in long scarves, and finding comfort in his Weapon partner, Vajra. His fear, however, did not come to an ease, and found it difficult to trust others in the fear of betrayal. Even in Vajra, with whom he had supposedly specifically partnered with in an effort to escape his fears.

Eventually, Asura came to the conclusion that the only way that he could relieve his fears was through the attainment of ultimate power. He then became so obsessed in obtaining such power that he began to consume Souls of innocent humans, even going so far as to consume Vajra himself. Eventually, Asura fell to his own Madness, and had become the first Kishin.

Asura also has views of a true peace of which only he knows, a peace which resides in the actions of surrendering to Madness and being rid of fear and pain. He views the rationality that has been imposed on the world as an illusion of security and peace, when in actuality, nothingness lies beyond this "order" that almost all humans seem to follow.

He also believes that mankind's greatest weakness is their ability to imagine answers to questions that seem to only amount to a frightening answer, when in actuality, the answers are not very frightening at all, and that the only thing that makes them appear so terrifying is the human's imagination running away with them. As a strong believer in this concept of happiness, Asura has sacrificed his own imagination altogether, amounting to fearless recklessness.

This Kishin was like no other, in fact he was the toughest for the group to defeat, all except for one, Maka Albarn. Maka uses Majin Hunt, and then Kishin Hunt to try and defeat him, but is quickly subdued. When Soul is knocked out in protecting her against an attack, Maka is left on her own.

Although she puts up a fair fight by activating her inherited Weapon abilities whilst unconscious, she is soon left at Asura's mercy.

However, just when all seems lost, Maka frightens the Kishin by saying she's relieved, since she has nothing else to fear now. Her friends tell Asura that Maka has the courage to fight against fear. Asura, not understanding what courage is, soon becomes frightened of Maka, and attempts to attack her again.

However, Maka manages to rush through Asura's attacks and defeats him with a punch full of her courage to Asura's face, defeating him.

In the end, Asura became nothing more but a legend, at least that's what everyone thought…

**Chapter 1 **_**Arletta**_

_A Sound Soul… Dwells within a sound mind… and a sound body._

"_Brother? Why must you go?" I asked a boy who was older than me by 2 years. I couldn't see his face, in the place of his face was nothing but a blur, like a blurry image. _

"_The DWMA needs me to help keep the world save." He said with a smile as he made a three pointer. _

"_Will you come to visit?" I said as I caught the basketball and passed it to him._

"_Whenever I can I will." He said with a smile as he ruffled my turquois hair. "Besides It would get lonely over at the DWMA without you annoying me every second of the day." _

"_Hey!" I said with a smile trying to pout. He busted out laughing and I couldn't help but join him._

_But the laughing soon died down when we heard a blood chilling scream. "Oh no…" He said as he grabbed my hand._

"_Brother, what's happening?"_

"_Evil Human." He mumbled. "Let's go!" he gripped my hand tighter as we ran towards the safe house in our back yard. Mother and Father where never nice to us, always drunk and bruising us. So we never really cared if they were ever save, but my latest wound from our parents was my ankle. _

"_Ah!" I screamed as I fell because of my ankle. _

"_What happened?"_

"_Father twisted my ankle when he was upset with mother…" I said as I cradled my foot. It was probably now officially broken._

"_Hold on, Sister." Brother bent down and picked me up with one arm under my knees and one arm under my neck. _

"_Ha ha!" Brother tensed at the laugh as I closed my eyes to keep my fear hidden. "More to add to my precious collection." The Evil Human laughed as Brother laid me down in the grass. _

"_Stay back!"_

"_Ha! You think you could defeat me!? You are mistaken, boy!"_

"_Yeah! Well we'll see about that!" I covered my ears to block out the battle going on behind me, but it didn't stop the scream that was heard. _

_I opened my eyes only to see my brother on the ground unconscious. "No!"_

**$s$s$**

"No!" I sat upright in my bed gasping for breath as my hand reached up to my neck, twirling the chain to my necklace. _It's ok it was just a dream… it was just a dream…_

I've always hated having nightmares, it's always the same one too, and that is what annoys me. _I should know better than to believe in those dreams. _I thought as I stood from my bed. _Soul is a lot more stronger than that Soul in the dream._

I walked over to the window in my room and sat on the bench that was in front of it. _Only two more days, then I'll be joining Soul again. _When Soul did go to the DWMA, he was always busy keeping Death City safe with Maka, and on holidays he was always held up with school work. I could never really blame him. Soul never did like school.

I looked outside to see shadows lurking around in the darkness. _Soon I'll have a partner like Soul and we will be kicking Evil Human butt too. _I smiled to myself as I still sounded as childish as I did in the nightmare.

I grabbed the charm of my necklace. I've always liked this necklace because it reminded me of Soul. Soul's soul. Just like Maka, I can see people souls. When I found out I could was when I went to visit Soul. Maka and Soul had been in a fight against someone with Black blood. Soul got injured across the chest when he was protecting Maka.

_When I heard about that, I wasn't mad or upset with Maka. I knew my brother would do something like that. He's soul was always caring about his partners. _I smiled at that charm that looked like my brother's soul.

_That night seems so familiar to tonight. _When I first got the necklace was when Maka defeated Asura. How I know this? Well Soul always kept in touch with me by writing me small little letters, but the day Maka defeated the kishin, it was around a 2 page essay of what happened.

That night I also had the same nightmare and woke up to the window open and the necklace sitting on the cushioned bench.

"Arletta?!" I looked up to my door to see my father standing in the door a beer can in his hand. I stood from my spot in a white tank-top and black shorts as he walked into my room some more. "Why are you up?" Father and Mother realized just how much they neglected Soul and I when Soul left for the DWMA. Soul wanted to take me with him, but he knew the DWMA wouldn't pay for me to stay with him till I was old enough.

"Sorry… I… couldn't sleep well." I said as he walked over to me. He reeked the smell of alcohol and smoke. You would think he would stop with the drinking and smoking when Mother died a year ago. I was upset for my mother because she did stop drinking and smoking when Soul left. But the tobacco had already caught up to her lungs.

Father was probably still grieving. "Arletta, do you remember when your brother left?" I looked up to my father he had white hair like Soul and blue eyes like me.

"Of course father."

"I know over your whole live neither me or your mother were ever around, and I apologize to both you and Soul for that. And I know on your 14th birthday, the DWMA will ask for you to come. Just promise me that you'll tell your brother I'm sorry."

"Father why have me tell him? Why not tell him yourself? He would truly accept it from hearing it come from you."

"Arletta, I would truly love to tell your brother I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that I won't be able to do so."

Right when I was going to ask him how come, a sword went through his chest and retracted. I watched it happen as he fell to the floor with his blood pooling around him. I looked at my window to see it had opened and there stood an Evil Human. He reached for father's soul as it turned into a blue soul floating in air. That soul used to be my father's body.

"Another one for my collection." The Evil Human said as she swallowed my father's soul. I stifled my breath as the blood was then licked up by her. When all the blood was gone her head turned at and odd angle to look at me. "Ah, a child! My my, I haven't had a child's soul for a while now."

She got up from her knees to her feet as she continued to stare at me with red eyes. "Don't you have a name dear?" She asked taking one of her long figures and lifted my chin up.

"I do." I said not a single bit of fear in my system as I looked at the Evil Human. "My name is Arletta, and I'm a weapon." I said with a smile as my arms turned into two ends of a scythe.

"Ah, so it seems that I'm going to be battling my food, far game I suppose." She smiled as she retracted her figure from my face.

I took this as my chance to attack. I jumped at her swinging the swords at any open spot I could find. "I don't suppose you have a name?!" I yelled as I went for another attack.

"Indeed I do, my name is Sally Slapper." She said as one of her large hands slapped me sending me back to hit my bedroom wall. I grunted as I made contact with the wall. "You shouldn't fight it child. This can all end if you just give in." She said as I stood shakily. I had cuts on the right side of my face and my right leg.

"Why give in when you have a chance to fight?" This caught her off guard and I took this to my advantage and sliced her left arm off. She screamed at the pain and glared at me.

"You little Bra—"She was cut off when I stabbed her with both my arms in the chest.

"Sally Slapper, your soul is mine."


	2. Missing In Action, Where's Arletta?

_So guys I am really happy to say that—_

_Arletta: We got reviewers!_

_Me: Really Arletta -_- _

_Arletta: *Stick tongue out at Twilight* Well you created me, so now you're stuck with me._

_Roxas: *Walks in* _

_Me: What? Roxas why are you here?_

_Roxas: Oh! I thought I was suppsose to come in for an interview like this for—_

_Me: *Covers his mouth* You just love to give out surprises don't you._

_Roxas: *Nods head while Twilight's hand still covers his mouth*_

_Me: Roxas get out, this is blah blah blah._

_Arletta: Any way while Twilight give the blonde dude over there a talk, me and Soul will take over. _

_Soul: Sup._

_Arletta: So thank you Guest and IAOO for being SEAR's first reviewers._

_Soul: *Reads what Guest says* Well, Guest Twilight, wrote about Sally Slapper after twilight, she was really set on getting the first part uploaded._

_Arletta: *Reads what IAOO says* XD Nice to know you liked it._

_Me: What the hell guys!?_

_Soul: What you were giving Roxas a talk, I don't think the peoples want to hear you yelling at him._

_Arletta: Yeah Besides he doesn't even belong in this story._

_Me: -_- Great now I have to deal with both of you and Roxas…. Great….._

_Soul: Twilight does not own anything Soul Eater related, except for a necklace that has a pendent that looks like my soul._

_Arletta: So there are two?!_

_Me: NO! There is only one, I just decided to let you __**borrow **__that!_

_Arletta: No, you didn't, You __**Gave **__it to me!_

_Me: Why you—_

_Twilight and Arletta start arguing._

_Soul: Do you guys see what I have to deal with? *sighs* Well, hope you all enjoy this update._

**Chapter 2: _Missing In Action, Where's Arletta?_**_**  
**_

Today was the day. Today Soul and Maka are coming to get me, I'm not fourteen yet, but I will be tomorrow. I still have so much to tell Soul.

After I swallowed Sally, I started to pack my bag. I threw all my clothes in there while I continued to think about what my father said before Sally killed him.

_"Arletta, do you remember when your brother left?" I looked up to my father he had white hair like Soul and blue eyes like me._

_"Of course father."_

_"I know over your whole live neither me or your mother were ever around, and I apologize to both you and Soul for that. And I know on your 14th birthday, the DWMA will ask for you to come. Just promise me that you'll tell your brother I'm sorry."_

_"Father why have me tell him? Why not tell him yourself? He would truly accept it from hearing it come from you."_

_"Arletta, I would truly love to tell your brother I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that I won't be able to do so."_

Something just didn't seem right, I mean after all, it seems that Father knew that Sally was going to kill him last night.

Right when I finished packing I looked in the mirror to see that I was still in my pajamas from last night. My tank-top had little red splatters on it, probably father's blood. I sighed knowing that I couldn't wear the tank-top again, once you wear something white and it gets a stain on it, you never usually wear it again.

I went to the bathroom with a new outfit, it was black skinny jeans with another white shirt, but it was a t-shit. I also wore a black beanie. I don't know if you can tell yet, but I like the colors black and white. Heck I even finished it up by putting on my black and white high-top converse.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen with my suitcase at toe. I left my suitcase in the living room as I walked over to the kitchen to search for food. When I opened the fridge I found nothing but half drunken' bottle of beer, a few slices of cheese, spoiled milk, and a half filled water bottle.

I let out a sigh as I shut the fridge I didn't even bother with the cupboards I knew there was nothing good in there.

So I went to the living room, I had nothing to do, so I grabbed the nearest book I could find. When I picked it up I instantly dropped the book as I saw the cover, _Sound Souls. _My head hurt so much it felt like my brain was exploding trying to break through my skull.

I grunted in pain as my vision began to blur.

"_Soul!" Mother yelled for my brother. He came running down the stairs and noticed me holding a book. I was only 4 so I was still trying to teach myself to read, and I wanted a story read to me before I went to bed, I didn't know mother would get Soul up._

"_Yes mother?"_

"_Your sister refuses to go to bed unless someone read that damn book to her." Mother said as she pushed me at my brother, as he rubbed his eyes. "Go read it to her."_

_With that Soul and I walked upstairs. I looked down not even caring about the book anymore. "I'm sorry brother." I said when we reached my room._

"_What for?" Soul asked as he smiled at me. "I know how much you want to read, I did too. That is until school made it boring." _

_He opened the door and we walked in I laid down in my bed as Soul placed the blanket's over me, he opened the book. _

"_Sound Souls, huh? Well I wouldn't blame you." Soul said as he flipped through the pages "It was my favorite at your age too. Where did you even find this?" _

"_Um…" I looked over to the windowsill that had a bench built into it. I didn't even have to finish before Soul scoffed._

"_I see so you found your birthday present early this year." Soul said as he flipped back to the first page._

"_Really?!" I said with excitement._

"_Of course, after all it is a few weeks away isn't it?" _

"_Yeah, it is…"_

"_So I had to hide this somewhere you don't put anything else, and what do ya know, you found it." I stuck out my tongue as Soul looked at the book and began to read. The children's book was about Evil Humans and a brave Meister and he weapon. _

_I started to fall asleep when Soul got to the part where the Meister started to own the most recent Evil Human he encountered._

"_Night Arletta."_

"_Night Soul." I yawned as Soul pushed a piece of hair behind me ear and left. But before I was fully asleep my bangs were pushed out of my face. _

"_My goodness you are a very special one." I voice I couldn't realize sense I was tittering between sleep and reality. I shivered as my hair was played with. "What I would receive to give you to someone very powerful… I would be the luckiest person alive." _

"_mmm…" I hummed as the hands silently lulled me back to sleep. _

"_Yes, you can sleep my dear… I'll take you somewhere, where you'll be loved." _

"_Can… Soul come?" I yawned as I curled into myself as the blankets where stripped from my form. _

"_I'll come back for him, I promise." I opened my eyes a bit only to have them bulge open to see an Evil Human. I let out a scream, before the Evil Human attacked me pinning me to the bed. _

"_Soul!" I screamed as the Evil Human's tongue licked my cheek. _

"_Hey!" I heard Soul as the door busted open, I heard two steps of footsteps. "Get away from my sister!"_

"_Oh, but she is a prize to be won, dear boy." _

"_Not if I do something about it!" Soul had just learned how to summon his weapon form while still being human, but I think he turned into a full scythe._

"_Get away from my daughter!" Mother screamed as I saw Soul slice the Evil Human. _

**$s$s$**

Soul walked into the old house he never called home with Maka not far behind, Soul did realize he bike could only hold he and Maka, so when Maka turned 16 he got her a car, but her birthday wasn't for another month, so he gave it to her earlier for this reason exactly.

Soul, honestly missed his sister, even though Soul had Maka, there was still a missing part of his life and that was he younger sister. "Arletta!?" Soul called. It was strange to Soul not to hear his sister at all, the house seemed too quite then it used to be for a Sunday.

"Soul, maybe she fell asleep again." Maka said. "After all she is your sister."

Soul only rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen, when he walked past the trash he saw his sister favorite tank-top to wear to bed. It had red splatters all over it, and Soul could only take it for blood.

Without even saying a word to Maka, Soul ran up the stairs to his sister's room, there was no other blood stain, but the room had the stench of blood.

"Soul?" Maka asked when she found Arletta's room. "Soul what's wrong?"

"That tank top was Arletta's it was covered in blood and her room reeks of blood."

"Do you think…?" Maka couldn't even finish because she knew how much Arletta meant to Soul.

Soul only smiled when he realized, it wasn't his sister's blood he smelled, and it was his father's.

"Soul?"

"No, I don't she's still alive, it's my father's blood."

Maka let out a sigh of relief as she let Soul leave the room.

"The problem is where could she be?"

**$s$s$**

_Sorry it's a short chapter guys, but I was ground for the past weeks so I had no way of updating and I am so behind my schedule, so I gotta make as short chapter for everything now, I'm done so ya, hoped you enjoyed._


	3. The DWMA, Arletta's New Partner?

**Chapter 3 **_**The DWMA, Arletta's Partner?**_

I woke up with a shock as I looked around the living room, I slowly sat up at I pushed the book under the couch. _Lousy book. _I though as I heard footsteps upstairs. Maka and Soul must be here.

"Soul?" I asked as I stood from the couch. "Maka?"

Suddenly the footsteps stopped then they came in a rush down the stairs. "Arletta? Where are you?" Soul asked as I walked over to them, but before I knew it was in a crushing hug from Maka.

"Arletta! I'm so glad you're ok, we found blood in your room and thought it was yours!" _Blood? _I thought as Maka looked at me.

"Oh? Oh! Right, Soul probably noticed it was our father's blood." I said as I looked at the ground. Maka was in her usually attire and Soul was in the outfit I sent him over Christmas break jeans, a yellow t-shit and a black leather jacket. I'm always working when im not being beaten by my parents but I was lucky enough to make just enough money for his present.

"I did, so what happened last night?" Soul asked.

"An Evil Human, named Sally killed dad last night, ate his soul then tried to take mine, but I got to her before she could get me." I said I raised my head to look at Soul. "Dad… Dad wanted me to tell you… Tell you that he and mom were sorry about treating us wrong the way they did." I then looked down at the ground again.

Soul could only look at me as I told him what father wanted him to hear. "Who cares?" I jumped and looked up at Soul. "At least he is out of our lives."

"Soul! How could you say such a thing?!" Maka said.

"Because of what he did to us!" Soul yelled.

"She, doesn't about them does she?" I asked as Soul fisted his hands.

"No…"

"Then why don't we fill her in."

_Age 4, Soul Age 6_

_This was the day all hell broke loose…_

_Laughing and playing in the park on swings down the slide… The local playground full of happy families Mother and Father hugging me and Soul as we came down the slide, until… he showed up…_

"_Ice cream!" Soul cried as he slid down the slide, "Come on let's get some ice-cream please?"_

"_Haha, alright Soul we'll go get some." Mother said. "Arletta stay in the jungle gym till we get back ok?" I nodded my head as Mother, Father and Soul headed to the truck that was already swarming with other families and children._

_I sat on the edge of the swing dangling my legs off the side as I watched everyone come back with ice cream, then there was a scream. I looked up at a mother who stood only ten feet from me, everyone at the ice cream truck turned to look at what she screamed about and when they did they all screamed and ran off with their child. _

"_Arletta!" Mother screamed I looked up at her confused what she was screaming about, then I noticed the shadow that was on the ground. I looked up only to look an Evil Human in the eye. _

_I screamed and fell off the swing. I kept my eyes on it as I moved back. _

"_What a sweet little girl," He said as a bit of smoke trailed from behind him to behind me. _

"_Soul! Wait!" Father yelled as I felt Soul's arms hug me. _

"_Stay away from my sister!" Soul cried as he looked at the evil human. _

"_Brother and Sister? Well this makes my dinner even more appetizing."_

"_Stay away from my Children!" Both Soul's and my eyes widen as we saw our mother with a scythe in her hands. "Soul, Take your sister and run!" Soul was still shocked but was able to understand that he had to run with his little sister by his side. He picked me up and slung me onto his back._

_He took off and by the time we reached the corner, I looked over my shoulder as our mother shrieked in agony because, there was our father, lying on the ground… unmoving._

_Age 6 Soul age 8_

_It had been two years sense the accident in the park, and our father has been in the hospital for over this time, our mother blamed me for my father's soon to be death. Soul knowing it wasn't my fault was always taken the beatings that were meant for me._

_Mother would self-harm herself under depression and utter anger, but a few months after my father's birthday… he returned home. _

_Soul and I thought this would change things… until father noticed all the cuts and bruises she gave to herself, he had asked what had happened, and Mother blamed it on Soul. _

"_Father you have to understand!" I cried as I watched him whip Soul with a belt. _

"_Shut up Arletta!" Soul growled as I tried to help him. _

"_Arletta, this isn't between you and me, this is between your brother and I!"_

"_But father! Soul didn't hurt Mother, she did it to herself! Because she though you were gonna die, and blamed me for it, but Soul wanted to—" I was cut off as Father stopped and looked at me, he pushed Soul aside as grabbed my wrist pulling me over to his and mother's room._

"_Arletta!" Soul cried as the door shut abruptly._

"_Was it you or Soul!?" Father asked as I was pushed into a wall. _

"_It was—" I was once again cut off as the belt smacked me across the face. _

"_I want only one answer!" Father said as the belt cracked against my leg._

"_I did it!" Then the beatings began._

_When they fought over who to punish that night, both Soul and I would hide in the Evil Human shelter till one of them realized we were missing, then they would come in and grab either me or Soul._

_It was hard… but we managed through it, but yet… we still don't understand…. Is why would they apologize they day they died. _I thought as I sat in the back of Maka's new car, Soul had been telling her mostly about the good parts of our lives, but when it came to the worst, he would always get so angry, so it was up to me.

I could tell from the back of the car that Maka was in tears. But in all honesty Maka sort of knows how we feel, after all her father had affairs with other women. But she didn't have it as _rough _as we did.

Soul drove in silence as I curled into myself watching the buildings in death city go by as we passed them. "Soul… why didn't you tell anyone? Call anyone?" Maka asked as I glanced into the review mirror, both mine and Soul's eyes connect for a second before he nodded.

"We couldn't." he said as I looked back at the buildings.

"No one would believe us, said we were just making up stories," I said as Maka's face went from upset and worried to a look of fierce anger.

"That's ridiculous!" Maka said as Soul parked in front of the DWMA.

"Maka, just… drop it…" Soul said as he got out of the car. Maka and I followed suit and guess what happened. I get out and suddenly everyone who was on campus was talking about me.

"_That's Arletta Evans…"_

"_I heard she is Soul's soul."_

"_Are you kidding?! There's no way a soul can be walking and talking."_

"Hey! Stop it will ya!" I looked over to the front of the school to see a boy. He stands there and everyone looks towards him.

"Is that… _Kellen!?_" a few girls shriek. I looked Kellen up and down he is wearing casual looking jeans and a black t-shirt that makes his brown eyes seem even darker, then there's his black hair that seems to be just plan natural in the way it falls.

"Yes, we have all heard rumors, but what good are they if we don't know the truth or not?!" All the kids look at each other while Maka and Soul seem agitated. Then suddenly I'm surrounded by all the kids on campus.

"_Arletta! Is it true that you're a soul?!"_

"_Did your brother really help kill the kishin?" _

"_Is your hair naturally that color?!" _

I could only put my head in a hand and shake my head. I'm used to this already.

"No, I'm not a soul, I have my own soul, Yes, but Maka was the one who defeated him, And yes, has been sense I was born."

All the questions stopped then as I spoke, most of the boys just fainted while the others gawked. I couldn't help but send death glares as Kellen as he laughed.

"Soul, can we go now?" I asked as him and Maka tried to get the other students away from me.

"Make room people!" Maka yelled as everyone made a path. I really wasn't one for being noticed so, in all honesty when there was nothing but the sound of us walking up the stairs it irritated me a bit, that is until Kellen decided he want to be part of the group.

"Kellen do you think you could be less of a show off next time? Less encouraging more back off?" I could only shake my head Black Star and Tsubaki joined our little crowd. I was always told of how Black Star loved being a show off, don't every up stage him.

"You're one to talk Black Star." Death the Kid. Always wants symmetry. Soon him, Liz and Patty were now in our group of 9.

"Oh really? Well you have a symmetry problem!"

"Here we go…" Liz said as Kellen laughed I could tell that Kellen has been hanging out with my brother's group for a while. But I'm still wondering where his partner is.

"Well I can't help it!" Kid said then suddenly my upper arm was grabbed and I was pulled to a complete stop. "Take Arletta for example. She has a perfectly good mixture of black and white." I could only roll my eyes as Kid praised me.

"Ha-ha she's like a Dalmatian!" Patty laughed. Soul and Maka cracked a small smile as Black Star and Kid got into an argument, Tsubaki and Liz held their heads in shame as their Meisters got into an argument. Kellen and I exchanged looks then we both turned away from the other's gaze.

I don't know what that was but… I think his eyes just twinkled for a second… STOP! You did not think that, NOPE not at ALL!

"Maka!" We all turned as Maka's father Spirit came running down the corridor.

"Um… I just remembered I had a fight to attend to!" Black Star said. "Come on Tsubaki. Nice to metcha finally Arletta!"

"Oh that reminds me I got a mission right about now, Liz Patty." Kid said as he turned and walked away.

"Nice to meet you Arletta." Liz said as he sister smiled. They walked away following close behind Kid.

"Maka! Soul! I gotta-!" Spirit stopped short when he arrived to where we were standing. He looked at me then over to Kellen. "Oh- um…. Hi there!" Sprit said as he shot his hand out towards me. "Names—"

"Spirit, the death scythe." I said as I grabbed his hand and shook it, "Arletta, Soul's younger sister."

"Ah, well I don't mean to interrupt your tour, but Lord Death has asked that I give you two a message."

"Well it can—" Soul was saying but Kellen cut him off.

"I can finish the tour for Arletta, while Soul and Maka take care of things." I looked at Kellen, shock obviously present on my brother's face, while I just stared at him.

"Good, oh and when you finish come meet up with us in Lord Death's room." With that Kellen grabbed my arm and pulled me in the opposite direction of Soul and Maka.

ss

After an hour of the whole school we had one more spot before we headed to see Lord Death. "And here is our mission board, most of the time your Meister will be the one to sign you and them up on."

I rolled my eyes as he tried to flirt with me seeing as he signed up for a mission, he only wrote his name though. "So it's true you don't have a weapon?"

"Well, us I'm very picky about my weapon of choice."

"So you're just gonna sign up for a mission by yourself?"

"Well actually no, So how do you spell it?"

"'It'?" I said as he continued to write by his name,

"Your name, Arlee." I growled at the nickname and the sudden, 'you're my partner' bs.

"A-R-L-E-T-T-A." I spelled out for him, he could only laugh at me suddenly being his partner.

"Alright, Arlee. Let's see if we have a connection." He held out his hand towards me, and when I reached out to grab his, I instantly turned into my weapon form. "No way!" He shouted.

"What never met a weapon of two?" I asked with a snicker.

"No!" He shouted. He held one of the swords and I was able to look at his face. He was in total awe. I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Are those rubies?" He asked as he touched the jewel that was on the hilt.

"Possibly." I said with a shrug.

"I guess I'm gonna have to train some, I've only used one sword." He said as I went back to my human form.

"Come on, Kelly." I said knowing he was glaring at me.

"Hey, don't call me that!" He said. I only laughed and replied with an 'ok, Kelly.'

ss

Soul and Maka weren't in the room when Kellen and I arrived; Lord Death was talking to who I believe would be the school nurse.

"… they might be in there for about a week…"

"They?" Kellen asked as we walked up to them. "Who's they?"

"Well… uh…" She looked at me then over to Lord Death for permission.

"What Ms. Marie is trying to say is that we had a little accident with and Evil Human." Lord Death said as he looked over to Kellen. "Kellen who might this be?"

"This Arletta Evans, Soul Evans sister, she was just brought here to—" Kellen didn't have time to finish before Lord Death interrupted him.

"OH! How could I forget!? Hi Arletta, nice to metcha!" He stuck out his hand and I instantly reached out to shake it.

"Spirit told us to come here when we finished the school tour." Kellen continued.

"Ms. Marie…" I said as I looked down at the ground. "Was it my brother and Maka who got into a 'little accident'?" I could tell by the way that Ms. Marie jumped back, that it was my brother. "How badly hurt are they?"

"Well… Soul's stitching on his chest was ripped open again; he didn't lose too much blood, and Maka, just a few scratches." Ms. Marie said, before anyone could say anything else I was taking down the hall back to the school I raced to the infirmary, and when I did I couldn't stand straight.

There one two hospital beds, was Soul and Maka. They looked more than scratched up, they looked like they were beaten to death. Soul's stitching was re-stitched while he had bruises and dried up blood on his arms and fore head. Maka she was bleeding from a busted lip and bruises covered her arms and a few on her cheeks.

"_It's a shame isn't it?" _I froze as I looked around for the voice. _"Here you are looking at the only two people who care for you tattered and bloody, and there was nothing you could do about it." _

"Who are you?" I asked as the door suddenly shut behind me.

"_I'm the one who did this to them." _


End file.
